the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rocker4life/Season 3 Ep. 3
Hello my fellow Sibunas! I know this is late but these are my thoughts and opinions about the third episode. This won't be too long cuz not much happened. Please comment your opinion. First off, Mrs. Denby. She is so my favorite new villain. Victor does whatever she says, it's so funny how he's practically scared of her. Her house looks a lot like Anubis house. I agree with KT, all the Brit houses on the show look like they're from the 20th century. Anubis house is huge with like 10 students and only has on tv from like 1980 that no one ever watches. That makes no sense. . She's just weird. :P The guy in the tank. Who is that? We all thought it was RFS but it doesn't look like him. It looks like some young guy. Maybe Eddie was right, is that Mrs. Denby's boyfriend? Maybe he dumped her cuz you know she's nuts, and she froze him? Lol that seems more likely. KT and Eddie's reaction, no just no. You sure there for like 5 or 10 minutes and they don't notice a giant tank with a guy in it in the middle of the room. I'm sorry but that was planned out badly. And their scream, it looked like they were crying two-year-olds. Not good acting. Pairings- Everyone probably know by know that Peddie is my favorite pairing. So Keddie is soo not a treat for my eyes. On my last blog I said I hated KT, but now I kinda like her. So I no longer hate her, since she doesn't seem interest in Eddie and her and trixie would make great friends and probably will be. Eddie is so obviously still in love with Patricia he was mainly trying to prove to her that he and KT weren't on a date. Loved that seen. It was just so funny. Amfie. I really Amber stays. They are finally making it work. It was so cute when alfie poured milk on himself. Jara. Omg Alfie leave them alone!!!! They are too adorable. Jerome is so sweet. I think they're just the only couple safe this season. Jabian. I ship both Jabian and Fabina. But the Jabian moments are just so cute! I really hope they become canon this year. . I like her now but this is not ok!!! --> Fabian is soo hot this year!!!!! Especially when he plays guitar! Anubis sisterhood. I love this and I hope it lasts. Mara has to tell Alfie to back off, Joy has to tell Fabian how she feels, and Patricia should talk to Eddie. Really, she always says what she thinks so tell Eddie you still love him!!!!!! Last but not least, Victor and Trudy. This was so funny. How Victor clears his throat when he's nervous. Lol I loved this. But I felt so bad sor Trudy, she's just so nice and young. She's probably like 30 and he's like 100, eww. One more thing: Eddie and KT just waited outside Mrs. Denby's house all day? Really, get a life. You spent the entire day hiding behind a log on the grass stalking your teacher. Thanks for reading this! Please comment. ~Sibuna! Category:Blog posts